pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
First Day/Transcript
(The New Order is walking along Route 1. Jesse is carrying Reuben.) Percy: '''Where will the road lead us to? '''Jesse: Hopefully nowhere dangerous. Petra: Yeah. Like that White Pumpkin place. That was pretty gruesome. Lukas: Agreed. Percy: 'It's getting dark. Charmander, come on out! ''(Percy brings out Charmander) '''Jesse: Nice idea. Lukas: Yeah. Always nice to have some light. (Reuben starts squealing and squirming in Jesse's arms.) Axel: What's Reuben's problem? Jesse: I don't think he likes Charmander. Percy's Charmander: "Mander?" ("Whats wrong?") Reuben: (various oinks and squeals) (FIRE!!! FIRE!!! FIRE!!!) Percy's Charmander: "Man der?" ("Calm down") (Reuben frees himself from Jesse's grasp and runs off into the forest. Jesse and Lukas run off after him. Meanwhile, a group of three sneak up behind the New Order.) Boy: Well well well. Didn't expect to see you here. Girl: Order of the losers! Percy: Who are you? Olivia: It's a bit of a long story. (crosses her arms) Petra: Great, it's the Blaze Rod creeps. Percy's Charmander: "Man?" ("Who?") Olivia: Let's just say it involves a flint and steel, a city in the clouds, and these jerks. Petra: (grumbling) "Jerks" is an understatement. Aiden: Hey, where's the other two, huh? Ran off together? Olivia: (cold) They went to go find Reuben. Aiden: Oh. Yeah. The pig. Percy: A big one at that! Olivia: (whispers) Uhh.. Percy? Reuben's a piglet. Percy: (whispers) I knew that. (Olivia shrugs as Jesse and Lukas return.) Lukas: Hey, we- (notices the Blaze Rods) Oh, great. Aiden: Awww, it's Cinderella and her Prince Charming. Percy's Charmander: "Charmander?" ("Was that a compliment?") Jesse: Aiden, for the last time, Lukas and I are not dating!! Lukas: (under his breath) But I want to. Jesse: What? Lukas: Nothing! Percy: (chuckling) Jesse and Lukus sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Percy's Charmander: (chuckling) "Char Char" ("Nice one") Lukas: (glares at Percy) Really? Really?! (Percy and Charmader both laugh, then the others laugh but Lukas and Jesse, who both blush furiously.) Lukas: (grumbling) I don't believe this. (Percy heard a noise off a Pokémon in a bush) Lukas: If that's a cat or something, I'm out. (A Spearow popped out in curiosity) Lukas: Someone wanna tell me what kind of bird that is? Percy: Thats a Spearow. (Percy got out his Pokedex) Pokedex: Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. A Normal and Flying type. Farmers whose fields are troubled by bug Pokémon appreciate Spearow for its vigorous appetite and look after it. (The Spearow attacks Lukas and hops onto his face. Jesse immediately tries to pry it off, eventually succeeding.) Lukas: Why the hell does every bird in existence hate me?! Aiden: Because your hair looks like hay. (Lukas glares at Aiden, murder on his face.) Percy: I don't think that was the case, Lukas. It appears this wild Spearow likes you, it was showing affection. Lukas: Affection?! AFFECTION?! AFFECTION?! TRYING TO RIP MY FACE OFF IS AFFECTION IN THIS WORLD?! Jesse: Lukas, chill out... Spearow: (sweatdropping) Spear row... (Calm down...) Lukas: Okay, fine, it was being affectionate. Petra: Hey, Lukas.. There's a cat behind you! (A scared Lukas looks around. Seeing nothing, he glares at Petra.) Lukas: Not cool, Petra! Spearow: (also glaring) Spear row... (Not funny...) Jesse: Yeah, that wasn't very funny, Petra. Spearow: (glaring at Petra) Spear row... (You're mean....) Petra: I'm not mean, just mischievous. Jesse: She's got a point. Percy: Who does? Jesse: Petra. She's usually pretty cool. Percy: How? Petra: In my own special way. (grins) TO BE CONTINUED....